


The Group Chat Reveal

by TheWeirdOnes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Second-hand embarrassment imminent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: Alya organises a texting game, Marinette confesses her love for Adrien and they quickly work out the other’s secret identity. And all over text!-TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd
Kudos: 14





	The Group Chat Reveal

**Alya** : _Hey everyone. How are you all doing?_

 **Marinette** : _I’m good, been helping my parents in the bakery. Saturdays are always busy!_

 **Alya** : _It’s a shame we couldn’t meet up 2day.  
_

**Adrien** : _Yeah. My dad said that I see my friends enough at school. :(  
_

**Nino** : _Dude, that’s rough. How about we do a video call?_

 **Adrien** : _Can’t. I’m supposed to b practising piano. ;)_

 **Alya** : _Ooooh, Adrien’s breaking the rules!_

 **Adrien** : 😅

 **Marinette** : _How about we play a texting game? Does any1 know any?_

 **Alya** : _Ya. I know 1 called What Three Emojis. U send the 3 emojis that remind u most of me. Then we do the same for every1 in the GC._

 **Nino** : _Cool. My three are 🤪👂👀_

 **Alya** : _..._

 **Marinette** : _Mine R_ 👭📱😀

 **Adrien** : 🙃😏😇

 **Alya** : _Ok Let’s do Marinette now. Mine are 🤪😇🥱_

 **Marinette** : _What? Why the yawning?!_

 **Alya** : _Girl, you’re always tired._

 **Nino** : 🥰😱🪡

 **Marinette** : ...?! _Alya?_

 **Alya** : ;)

 **Marinette** : _ALYA!_

 **Adrien** : _What?_

 **Marinette & Alta & Nino**: _NOTHING!_

 **Adrien** : 🐞🤦♀️😇 _Because you’re clumsy but really nice and you remind me of Ladybug :)_

 **Marinette** : *Almost drops phone* _Hahahahaha! Like I would be anything as awesome as Ladybug...ha..._

 **Alya** : _Ooooooh, does Adrien like Ladybug?_

 **Adrien** : *Also almost drops phone* _NO! No way! I just...admire her._

 **Alya** : _Uh huh. Well, let’s do Adrien now. 🤐😺🧠_

 **Nino** : 👬👨👦🎩

 **Marinette** : 😍🥰😘

 **Marinette** : *Frantically realises what she’s done and tries to delete message but fails*

 **Alya** : ...

 **Nino** : ...

 **Adrien** : ...

 **Marinette** : ...

 **Marinette** : _IhaveacrushonyouAdrienivehaditforagesimsorryokijusthadtotellyouevenifyouloveKagami!_

 **Adrien** : *Stares at phone and reads message three times* _I’m sorry Marinette, but Alya was right. I do like Ladybug. I know it’s stupid and she probably doesn’t like me, but there you go._

 **Marinette** : *Gapes at phone with Tikki* _BUT I’M LADYBUG!_

 **Alya & Nino**: _WHAT?!_

 **Adrien** : _But if you’re Ladybug...MARINETTE IS MY LADY!_

 **Marinette** : _Wait, WHAT? Oh NO. ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR!_

 **Alya & Nino**: *Drop phone in astonishment then video call each other and laugh for several minutes*

 **Marinette & Adrien**: *Both place phone down and sink into chair, allowing this new information to wash over them.*

The End


End file.
